This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We would like to use HF-MR to measure fat and lean mass in the POMC null obese mouse models, and assess the utility of HF-MR for morphological imaging of areas of live tissue in tibias. This data will begin to determine the effects of obesity due to hormones or diet alone on bone density and development.